This invention relates to apparatus for securing a computer case.
A conventional personal computer has a system unit that comprises a chassis or frame having a front panel through which access may be had to disk drive bays, a rear panel at which connectors are provided for connection to peripheral devices, and a base that connects the rear panel to the front panel and supports the main board of the system unit. A cover is attached to the chassis by screws and guide elements that require that the cover be displaced in a direction from the front panel toward the rear panel in order to disengage the cover from the chassis. The cover has two vertical side walls and a horizontal wall connecting the upper edges of the two side walls.
It is just a few minutes work for a thief having a screw driver to remove the cover from the chassis of a conventional personal computer, whether of desk top or tower style, and pocket several hundred dollars' worth of integrated circuit chips and modules.